The Crown's Embrace
by Em Dixon
Summary: It's another fight for dominance. Zuko wears the crown, not Katara. She thinks otherwise. Written for Zutarotica week on LJ, prompt 'honor.'


**The Crown's Embrace  
><strong>

"You wanted to see me, Zuko?"

Katara walked into Zuko's office, closing the door quietly behind her. He was sitting behind his desk with his hands clasped in front of his face. He gestured to the seat across from him, and when she sat down, she saw that his face was stern, and that his desk was clear, which it usually wasn't.

"As much as I appreciate your opinion in council meetings—"

"As we on that again?"

Katara crossed her arms and glared at her husband. She raised her eyebrow in challenge. Sure, they'd said they weren't going to argue in front of the council, but there were times when they couldn't help it. They were two very opinionated people with different ideas about the way things should be done. In the end, proposals and plans would be better for it; with them arguing point-counter point, they could pick out flaws and fix them. Zuko was just being touchy.

He pointed to his crown. "What is this?"

"It's your crown Zuko. If you don't know what's in your hair, take it out and look at it," she said sweetly, as if helping him solve a problem that was difficult only to him.

He stood, and because he stood, Katara stood, and Zuko stalked around the desk. He smirked as he put his hands down on either side of the desk, pushing her back against it, his lips ghosting over hers.

"Really, Kitten, you should know by now that my word is law."

"And you should know by now that I am the exception to _every_ rule."

"Not to my rule."

Zuko pressed himself further against her, smirking against her lips. She smirked back, pushing against him as she turned the smirk into a kiss. Well, they'd just have to see who the dominant one was, because she wasn't going to give in that easily.

And, apparently, neither was he. Zuko grabbed her by the backs of her thighs and sat her on the edge of the desk as they fought for dominance in their kiss. Physically, Zuko might be stronger, but Katara had her ways of making him melt. She made the first move, reaching down and rubbing him through his pants, feeling him stiffen at her practiced touch. For a moment, Zuko gave in, giving up the first moan, his lips breaking contact with hers, but not staying apart for long. He trailed kisses from her mouth to her neck, his hands already working at the ties of her dress, and then it was open, and his mouth was teasing her nipple through the fabric of her wrappings.

This, of course, meant that he was out of her reach, which he probably planned, and Katara bit her tongue, doing her best not to give voice to her satisfaction.

"Ask me," he said commanding, yet playful. "Ask me and I'll do it."

But that would be giving in too easily. When she made no noise, Zuko trailed his kisses lower, his tongue darting out to taste her, to write his name across her stomach, then he was sucking on the inside of her thighs and the tiniest whimper escaped. She tried to use her hand to guide him to her center, but he wouldn't move, and her arms were quickly losing strength with each character he wrote against her skin with his heated tongue.

"Beg me," he growled, his breath making her wetter.

He kissed her through her wrappings, his tongue finding that bud without needing to see it. She whimpered again, and he licked the length of her, then sucked on the fabric, and Katara couldn't take any more.

"Please!" she moaned. He could have this round.

She lifted her hips so he could remove her underwear, and the moment his mouth was on her, every moan she suppressed found its escape at once, and she fell back as he sucked and licked, her legs hooked over his shoulders. She arched her back when he stuck two fingers in her, pumping them in and out as he paid special attention with his mouth to that spot just above his fingers, and it wasn't long before he had her panting and reaching her first orgasm.

While she lay limp on his desk, he removed his shirt, and had his pants halfway off before she was out of her dress and breast bindings. Divested of their clothing, the real battle began, and when Katara went to grab him, he laced their fingers together, smiling into the kiss. She moved her tongue against his, tasting herself in his mouth.

"I am your lord," he said, spinning her and bending her over his desk. "It is your duty to please me."

Katara smiled over her shoulder, reaching a hand down to rub herself. She alternated between rubbing her clit and pumping her fingers inside, watching him greedily devour the sight in front of him. He licked his lips, and only then did she take her fingers out and make a show of sucking on them, rolling her tongue in the way he liked, showing him everything he missed in trying to be dominant.

"It _is_ my duty to please you," she said, presenting herself to him.

He smiled, devilishly, as if he was going to take control, as if there was no way she could own him in this position. But she did, swirling her hips and moving against him so that he had to brace himself on the desk or risk falling in an undignified heap on the floor. He was at her mercy, and his breath came in quick, shuddering gasps as she worked him, clenching him as she pulled away, milking him. He bit down on her shoulder as she moved faster against him.

"Holy… Great sages…"

His voice was a quiet whisper, the very power of speech denied him by his pleasure. He moved against her, thrusting in and out, but this only gave her more freedom to move against him, and in less time than it took him to bring her to orgasm, he was panting and shaking, his own release near. Since it didn't seem that he was going to, Katara reached down, swirling her fingers over her clit, making her muscles contract around him even more, and his hand followed hers down, adding more pressure, coaxing more moans, and they moved together, thrusting and swirling and rubbing and grinding, and Zuko flat out collapsed on her back with his release, taking her skin painfully between his teeth.

"Great Agni," he panted, pulling her back into the chair with him, still buried inside her.

Lying back against him, Katara could feel his chest rise and fall as he gasped for air, but she hadn't had her second orgasm yet, and she would not leave without it. She spread her legs wider, throwing them over Zuko's knees, as she worked herself, pinching her nipples and massaging her breasts. She wasn't far off; she could feel the heat in the pit of her stomach, and when he regained enough of himself, Zuko took over the job, licking her neck as his warm hands cupped her breasts and teased her clit. She might have been the screamer of the two, as she hit her second orgasm, but there was no mistaking who dominated whom.

Her heart rate returned to normal, and Katara luxuriated in lying against her warm, muscled firebending husband, but she could still feel his chest moving beneath her as he gasped for air. She checked his pulse, hoping he wouldn't have a heart attack.

"Are you alright?" she asked, standing up and sliding off him.

He nodded, his eyes closed, his limbs limp. Katara put her hands on her hips and smiled at him.

"It's just… I didn't think… Great Agni…"

He was incoherent, and when he opened his eyes a little, Katara straddled him. She bent down, sucking his neck and rubbing her hands along his chest. He weakly pushed against her.

"Kitten, I can't… You cheated. You used your bending, didn't you?"

Katara smiled, fully aware that she was shoving her breasts in his face, which tended to make coherent thought abandon him.

"Not at all. I'm just that good."

He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

"Fine, fine. I bow to your superiority. You can wear the damn crown, just let me breathe."

.O.

The guards outside the Fire Lord's office did their very best not to notice what was going on inside.

"I'll be glad when they're past that stage where they have to do it everywhere," one said.

"It's been two years. Give it up. Just call the cleaning staff so they can disinfect the desk before someone's got to come and sign their treaty on it."

* * *

><p>Written for Zutarotica week. The prompt was honor, and I went with the definition of obey, and that led to dominance. You know the guards draw straws to see who gets the unfortunate tasks of patrolling outside the office and the bedroom. And you know the cleaning staff do the same thing. Your desk is nasty, Zuko...<p> 


End file.
